Porn Star?
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: As an adult movie star, Sakura is pretty well known. Except by the boy who recently falls for her and thinks she's nothing but a normal girl. Well, it looks like he's in for a surprise. *Edited for content just to be safe.
1. My Job

**Rating: **MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in the beginning, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

Her hands then trailed down to the hem of his shirt. She ran her slender fingers over his smooth skin softly in a teasing manner and continued to leave small marks on his neck. She then began raising his shirt up and he lifted his arms to speed up the process. She then threw the unimportant cloth in the corner of the room and began kissing her way from his neck to the button of his jeans. Her slender fingers managed to unbutton the circular piece of metal quickly and she slowly began to pull the zipper down. Her thumbs then hooked in the front two belt loops of his jeans and–.

"**CUT!"**

Sakura removed her thumbs from the jeans and then stretched her arms above her head and gave herself a long awaited stretch. After she dropped her arms down and looked around at the scurrying people, she was instantly brought back into the arms of her co-star with a squeak.

"Ah, don't do that Sasori," Sakura declared while letting her arms tangle with his.

"Can't help it Sakura," The red head mumbled against her neck.

"Come on and let go. I have to get ready for a girl on girl scene in like an hour," she started, but began mumbling after she looked in his eyes.

"I can help you," Sasori breathed against her neck. She usually could never say no to Sasori. He was mainly and mostly the only male porn or Adult Movie actor she would work with. She always had the feeling that she was more connected to him and he took pride in being with her. Unlike most of the other actors that were males that she worked with who obviously didn't really care. They took it as another regular girl they have a chance to fuck for money. Like most males, it was all about fucking and not even trying to be nice to the female that they were with.

"Sasori, you can't help this time. Usually whenever you offer, we end up having sex. And we're gonna finish this scene later on after my girl on girl scene and then we have that date." Sakura reminded while moving a piece of his maroon hair out of his eye view. He just sighed against her neck and slowly released his grip. Once Sakura got free, she turned back around and gave him a small kiss before letting all her assistants attack her to get ready for the next scene.

Her job is a one of a kind for her age. She is pretty young to be in the business, nineteen to be exact. Even she doesn't know how she got here at such a young age and became such a success in something such as porn or Adult Movies. Sure this isn't a job every young kid would go after. She didn't even go after it. Some dude offered her card while one of her other friends were trying out for porn and decided to do it anyway. Her friends who got the job told her go ahead and try it. Of course she did and she got into it. All you had to do was fill out paper work and stand naked in front of the people who decided if you were in or not and other people trying out.

Of course she tried when she was eighteen. And they let her do it in the summer after she turned nineteen. They followed the same rules as most porn websites to let teens in Adult Movies. She could have done it when she was eighteen, but she decided to enjoy her innocent life and not much sex life style, but once she got into the Adult Movie business, she regretted not doing it earlier. The parties she got invited to, the people she got to meet, the friends she made. It was amazing. She's never had that much fun before in her teenage high school life.

The only thing was that she had to do some stuff she didn't like all that much. Threesomes and moresomes, girl on girl, bondage, and role-play, BDSM, rape, a lot of people weird fantasies put in movies with actors just like her and her co-stars. She didn't mind after all the times she's been through it. Now it's just another thing she does for money, which is a lot. Money usually ranges with Adult Movies, depending upon your rank, like if you're a newbie or if you've been there long enough to be in over hundred and something movies.

It also depends on what kind of scene you're doing, like girl on girl, boy on girl, and boy on boy. Usually for a regular boy on girl scene and you're in Sakura's over a hundred rank that would be about seven hundred to eight hundred and that's with no anal sex at all and some lucky ones get nine hundred or a thousand to two thousand just for that scene. Some girl on girl cost a lot, but the minimum is usually six hundred to eight hundred. Other girls get paid extra for scenes they didn't want to do as well. The list is endless and so are the high and low prices.

Sakura is now one of those who have over a hundred movies and high in rank. She was able to make a lot of movies during the days that she didn't have college to go to all the time. Usually free times on the weekends were for studying, homework, and rare opportunity parties. She always thought her schedule was most hectic, but the most easy to memorize and go through every week. Also she always made sure to take late classes and have them every other day. Most Adult Movies were shot early in the morning, and she had to fix her stuff and usually get ready for work and school at the same time.

She finally realized being a porn star or an Adult Movie star was a truly hard business and job to work in. It also had benefits; she was richer than she could ever be while working at some fast food restaurant, or as an assistant, or anything. She fully agreed to herself that this was the job she needed. Her parents were divorced and were of course rich as well. Traveling from country to country, state to state, city to city, she never really had them take care of her. She started taking care of herself alone when she requested it. Her parents only stayed under the same roof, so they could watch her and give her what she needed.

She just told them to move out and send her money when she needed it. She was sixteen at the time and her parents were never really home in the first place, so she found no difference when they moved out except for the fact the house seemed more empty than usual. She then decided to keep it full with most of her friends and parties. Having her own freedom was something she enjoyed really fast at a young age. No body would bother her. She was alone and believe it or not she enjoyed it. The silence, doing things she always wanted to do when her parents were out, were things she wanted, and she finally had it.

It was a shame that most of the time her friends ruined it. Asking to stay over, running away from home to her house, coming over her house to study for something and then plan something else that destroys the house. She never really missed any of that, but being alone was something she liked. Sakura liked it even better when she came home from a long day of getting sexed up and a lot schoolwork and teachers asking her questions. To just take a bath in her Jacuzzi like bathtub, play whatever sounded soothing on the radio, and then grab her iPod to blast whatever rock to wake her up and go party.

Okay, so her schedule was easy and all she did was school, have sex, and party. Sounds like a typical college experience to her, but the fact that she still had a lot of money to spend that she never used. She was on the top of the list with the other top porn or Adult Movie actors and one of the richest girls in that category as well. She never thought in a million years that she'd be in the top. She's only been working in this job for about eleven months and she has this fame and money that quick.

She remembered being invited to the Adult Video Awards. She was shocked and happy. Being invited to the AVA's was one of the best things that could happen to you in that business. Usually when you were invited that meant that you were, either going to win an award or you've been nominated. Either way you're considered a goddess when you walk on that runway. Plus that award show is so amazingly hectic. Girls and males every where acting stupid flashing each other, kissing each other in front of the cameras, taking there clothes off, messing with food on one another. It'd like some drunken high school party except with over three thousand five hundred people there.

That was also the first time she met Sasori. They had the same table due to the first names and they were instantly attracted to one another, but not in some horny porn star attraction. It was a friendly attraction and that's when they both made a deal to do a couple of movie scenes together. In the end of that night Sakura one two awards 'Best New Starlet' and 'Best Masturbation Scene'. She was lucky to when those two awards compared to the other six thousands categories. The categories ranged from 'Best Anal' to 'Best Spanking' to 'Best All Girl Sex Scene'. It never ended. Sakura was to busy in her glow of winning 'Best New Starlet' that she didn't notice what Sasori won or was nominated for.

It was still the best night of her life and the next one was coming up pretty soon. She already new she was invited thanks to her manager Tsunade, who use to originally be in the same business, but stopped due to she began to get old. She would have made a lot more money, being a MILF, but she declined and decided to stop. Even though she was supposedly old, she looked young enough to be Sakura's aunt. She helped her with decisions, her schedule, and what most of her plans for porn or Adult Movies. Sakura even looked up to her as a mother that's really, really okay with her job.

Another sad, interesting, but weird honor was the getting body parts made. Yes, you can get your body parts copied for you to sell. Ranging from girls' boobs, her vagina, her mouth, and her ass with the hole intact, and of course a male and his dick. Do you want to guess how much those stupid things cost? You might think those stupid things are cheap, just so people can get off easier, but they're definitely not. That silicon flesh colored pieces of thick rubber cost a hundred thousand dollars. Yes a hundred thousand with five zero's with a one in the front. Just for a body part you can use to masturbate with or make it easier for to think of your favorite porn star.

People now a day make the sickest and the weirdest stuff for that industry, plus ninety percent of those sex toys are made in California. Even most of the porn and Adult Movies are shot in California. Not to mention there are over three million websites regarding porn. Over five thousand couples broadcast porn in North America, seventy seven males look at porn daily and fifty percent of them are married, and over two million people pay money to log into porn sites. When Sakura started looking at all those facts on paper, it made her head spin. She was definitely in the right industry.

Sakura knew she was going to be nominated for, maybe even awarded for, the most downloaded woman. That was a true shock to her as well. Imagine out of the hundreds and thousands of porn and Adult Movie stars she got picked as the most downloaded woman. Sure it wasn't that hard to believe after winning the 'Best New Starlet' thing. Being the 'Starlet' was great, but it was even better along with the words 'Best' and 'New'. It meant to her that someone as fresh off the market just like her was the best and she loved that. It made her proud everyday to see that trophy in her room before she went to work and school.

It just made a smile jump on her face and butterfly's flutter in her stomach during spring. She felt so special when she looked at it. Because the others she went up against were some hard-core people. She went up against some girl named Tayuya Niiro, another chick named Awai Kuroi, and some other chick that thought she was tough shit Karin Akai. Eventually those two beginning girls became her best friends and Karin Akai became her worst enemy. She definitely had nothing to hate on when it came to Karin, but the chick never stopped down talking her and spreading lies.

She kept saying things like she was better in the sack; Sakura's boobs were nothing but silicone, and Sakura got liposuction around her thigh and butt area. Just things that you could instantly tell that were lies. That's why Sakura never fought back to those lies. She always ignored them and stood her ground no matter what, but in the inside her inner self was telling her to rip that chick to pieces. She wasn't an Aries for nothing, but at least she had a great director to back her up. Itachi Uchiha, the number golden boy of the Uchiha clan, with the smarts, and the looks, and the girls waiting for him with open legs instead of arms. Yes, Itachi is her director. She has him shoot all her movies, interviews, and little things she has to do for television. Sakura only kept him because he was the main director she felt completely comfortable with.

Plus he usually protected her from whatever she needed protection from. Be it sleazy assistants, sleazy people on set, or people she didn't like in general. He was always there for her and always shot everything she needed directed from him. He was also one of those people she could relate to with the fact of being the prim and proper person, growing up in riches, having a regular life, and then all of a sudden you end up on set with people having sex and about fifty other people watching you getting sexed up in front of a camera. Except Itachi is the one behind the camera.

He didn't want to be the one in front due to fangirls and his family finding out in magazines and newspapers due to his fangirls. Not to mention being a male porn star really isn't the easiest thing in the world. You should see the number of male fans that come up to Sakura saying they can be porn stars. It isn't easy at all. First of all you have to have a nice face, body, well endowed, can get hard pretty quick, and are able to give a good fuck on camera. Of course, all males are cocky so they think they can do it and have all of the above, but as soon as they get set with a hot girl, the bright lights, the camera rolling, groups of people watching, they instantly get turned off and can't get hard for shit. Even though most movies use Viagra for after not having a hard on, it's still important to have one in the beginning. It's insane what you have to do in porn it's partly why a lot of them get paid a lot.

Sakura then sighed as one of her stylist's hand her a cup of fresh cherry vanilla tea with soymilk. She was currently in a stylist chair getting her hair straightened. She had already gotten her make up done. Light blue, silver, and black fading eye shadow and navy blue Mascara she really didn't like, light blush to her cheeks, and some clear peach flavored sparkly lip-gloss. Her attire was finished. A short navy blue school top with a black tie and a matching plaid skirt with the usual green, dark green, blue, and black lines within the fabric, and on her feet were some black shiny combat boots with navy laces. The outfit showed off her long legs, her flat stomach, the curves Sasori loved, and her ocean blue glittery star belly button ring.

She took another sip of the tea, being careful not to fully mess up her lip-gloss and let out another sigh. Another girl on girl scene, she just did two yesterday. Frankly she was getting sick of them even though she usually had more fun with the girls than the boys, because she was usually the dominant one in these things. She liked the idea of being the top dog instead of being the one beneath somebody else, and it mostly depended on which co-star she had with her. Yesterday she had another one of her friends, Ai Itsumademo and her soon to be best friend Keikoku Nagai.

Sakura remembered that Itachi had told her that it was one of her best friends. Sakura then winced when the hairdresser nearly burnt the hell out of her scalp.

Her lips pursed. "Ow."

She grimaced. "Sorry, Miss Sakura."

"It's fine, just please hurry up." The rosette haired teen muttered before taking another sip of her tea. She hated having long hair. It always took like a year to straighten or curl.

She nodded and began to move faster. "Yes, Miss Sakura."

As soon as Sakura was out of her room and her hair was done, she ran into Itachi. At least that could bring a moment of happiness to her face.

"Itachi, thank God I ran into you. I'm bored out of my mind and I need to know who my co-star is." She stated as she ran her sentences together.

Itachi gave the nearly eye level girl the quirk of an eyebrow before answering her questions. "Your co-star is that chick Awai Kuroi," he answered in his usual cool voice, "and we need to start walking towards the set before we're late." Sakura nodded towards Itachi's statement and began following closely behind him on the way to the set. The set was of course far away because they were shooting the movie in some huge ass mansion. She totally forgot the plot of the movie, but they were using parts of the mansion as school rooms, hence the reason why Sakura was wearing a slutty version of a school outfit.

As soon as they got to the set, people were running around like crazy, people were still perfecting the set, and Sakura saw her friend in the corner taking on her cell phone. Sakura detached herself from Itachi and ran to her friend and hugged her from behind. Her friend gave a side-glance to the victim of her interrupted phone call and then instantly smiled and hung up her phone.

"Sakura, I missed you so much." Awai announced while turning around to return the bone-crushing hug Sakura had formed.

"I missed you too. I haven't done a girl on girl with you in forever. I actually missed doing them with you," she mumbled against her ear in the hug. Her friend pulled back slightly and looked at her friend with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "What?"

"Wow, this says the person who's pure straight and usually gets sick of girl on girls scenes." Her friend replied. Sakura just rolled her emerald green eyes and began walking towards the set up desks they were supposed to start their scene at. Her friend Awai was a couple years older and strictly a lesbian. She still earned a lot of money. Usually girl on girl was a lot of money apiece and that's all she did, so she was up in the same category as Sakura in popularity and money. Not to mention Awai was good looking too. She had the same body and curves as Sakura except for the mole she called a beauty mark over left side of her lip and her long inky black hair and deep blue eyes.

The two were talking for minutes and minutes on end until Itachi came over and interrupted them.

"What's up Itachi?" Sakura asked as soon as he approached.

He sighed through his nose before replying. "My brother is coming over here to pick something up, so you guys get to talk a lot longer." He replied in an irritated voice.

"Okay, thanks for the notification. We'll see you when me and Sakura have to fuck." Awai stated with a smirk. Itachi returned a small grin and walked off towards his station.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in the beginning, go to my profile and look for the link. :) Saying this **twice** because people don't read things clearly. :P

**Review please. :)**

**-Kinky**


	2. My Brother's Job

**Rating:**MA

**Author:** KinkyK

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

He blew a sigh through his lips before deciding to get out of the car. He hated visiting Itachi at work. Why? Simply because his older brother directed porn. Out of all the things he could do, he chose to do that. With the Uchiha name dangling like a thread of fate in front of his face, he chooses to direct porn. He didn't think his brother lesser than usual because of his job choice. Especially with all the money he was raking in, how could he? He just hated that everyone knew his older brother for being an adult movie director.

All his dumb friends, being Suigetsu, Naruto, and Kiba never left him alone about it. Always asking for free porn movies, magazines, badges for racy nightclubs, and other things he hated remembering. He just wished that it was something more business suit rather than t-shirt and jeans job. The outfit difference just meant that it was higher up in the clean, elegant, not trashy food chain. Sure porn could be clean, elegant, and not trashy, but it just wasn't his style.

Sasuke second-guessed himself before reaching for the door handle. He was just antsy. It wasn't that he could stand seeing people have sex in front of him and naked bodies everywhere, it was just that he couldn't understand how they played it off like they weren't naked. By they, he meant everybody. The people who set the stage, the people who get the food, the people who deal with the lighting, the people who worked with the music to scene, the people who were actually naked, just fucking everybody.

It was impossible for him to ignore some girl sitting there naked in a makeup chair. He wouldn't stare, but in the back of his mind he would know she's there and he wouldn't be able to help but glance every once in a while. While everyone else carried on like it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course nudity was natural in all, but women _and_ men walking around naked was just something he rather not deal with on a daily basis. Not even every once in a while to see his older brother.

He only visited when he had to or needed something. As of right now, he needed Itachi's key to an old condo he promised to give him. Itachi had a total of four so he decided to let his little brother choose one for his birthday. He had it renovated in all, but it was shame that his older brother forgot to hand over the key after all the work was done. It was like he planned for him to go down to the set for the key. Just so he could have an inner battle with himself as he waited for his brother off in a corner somewhere while he filmed people having sex.

He took a deep breath before finally opening the car door and heading into the mansion. The workers knew him already so they didn't pay much attention to him as he walked through the front door. Sasuke was just happy that nothing seemed to be going on, and by nothing he meant sex. A majority of the time he's had to interact with his brother, he was always filming sex scenes that he happened to walk in on and would have to watch and wait while Itachi did his job.

Luckily for himself, he was one of those boys who have practiced the art of not getting a hard on in public. Instead he'd just be left with a horniness that seemed impossible to get rid of for a couple of days. Plus he refused to watch porn and get rid of it, simply due to the fact that porn got him there in the first place. So the anxiety he felt before walking in was completely normal for him. It completely vanished into thin air when he noticed his brother coming towards him.

He sized his older brother up and down. "Took you long enough."

Itachi shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's not like you have anywhere important to be."

"You never know," he started with a glare, "just please give me the condo key so I can leave."

He pursed his lips before replying. "That's just the thing. I don't know where the condo key is."

His temper flared. He forced him to visit his sexually charged job just to tell him that. "What? Couldn't you have told me this over the phone?"

A sigh spilled through his lips before speaking. "I forgot that I didn't know where it was. I think it's in one of my other three condos."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. This job was making his brother scatterbrained. "Then how am I gonna get the key? I would at least like the key by sometime today."

He took a moment to pull a hand out his pocket and read his watch. "I have to shoot a scene that will take literally thirty minutes and then I could find the key for you. Is that okay if you wait in your car or something?"

His eyes bore holes into his brother's face at the news. "It'll take that long to film people having sex?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just that it's a girl on girl and it's supposed to be more sensual and–."

He put up a hand to stop his words. "Okay, okay I understand. Just please hurry the fuck up and don't waste my time."

Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude. "The condo isn't going to disappear if I don't give you the key within a enough time."

"I know, I know. I just really wanted to get a look at it and possibly move in tonight. My friends are driving me insane. Again," he mumbled while folding his arms.

He nodded at his words. "Fine, I'll try and make this quick. Just stay in the car alright?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Awai watched Itachi's retreating form before talking to Sakura. "Have you ever seen his little brother before?"

She moved a piece of her candy pink hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Nope. I would assume he's attractive since he's Uchiha."

"Well, I say," she began while jerking a thumb in his direction, "that we go see what he looks like."

Her green eyes rolled. "What is it you with you and attractive boys when you're a lesbian?"

She scoffed. "I only look at pretty boys alright? And then I imagine them as girls because they have great features. Plus if things are great for me, they have sisters."

Sakura licked her lips. "Alright, let's go look. Just because you won't leave me alone until I agree."

Her smile widened. "Alright, off we go," she stated while reaching for the girl's manicured hand.

She shook her head as she led her to the entrance of the mansion. "What if we're wasting our time and he's not attractive?"

She scoffed as they rounded the corner. "Psh, the little brother of Itachi has to be attractive. It's like guaranteed with a life time warranty."

"You're too over the top with this," she mumbled as she noticed the two brothers in sight, "great, Itachi's blocking the view."

Awai pulled the two of them behind a wall and peeked around the corner. "Fuck, you're right," she said with a grimace.

Sakura looked across from them and eyed the other wall. She tapped her friend on the shoulder and gestured to over there. She nodded and they tip toed their way across. "Wow, a lot better view."

"Fuck yeah it is, he's as attractive as I thought!" Awai whispered excitedly to Sakura.

Her green eyes roamed all over the younger Uchiha. She couldn't help but lick her lips at his features. "He's perfection, that face, that body, and he's tall too," she mumbled while sizing him up and down.

Her supple lips couldn't help but let out a low whistle. "I know I'm a lesbian in all, but he's pretty and I'd tap that. In a threesome with another girl of course, but you get the point."

She shook her head. "I'm sure you'd love that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I would. You can be the other girl of course," she finished with a wink.

She elbowed her in the ribs playfully. "I'm sorry Awai, but I'd have to tap that by myself."

"Ooh, selfish much?" she questioned while giving her an arch of her eyebrow, "but I understand completely. It'd be best to get his full attention on you."

Sakura nodded with earnest. "Fuck yeah. Wow, I wish he would have told me his little brother was this hot."

"How old is this kid? He doesn't seem so little to me," she stated with another wink.

Her teeth sank into the corner of her lip in thought. "He's the same age me, so he's nineteen."

"Yes! That means you guys are like fated to be together. He's hot, you're hot, he's nineteen, you're nineteen, you're great in bed, he has to be great bed, and it's perfect!" she finished while giving her a grin.

She lightly chuckled. "I don't know anything about the kid. I'd sleep with him for sure, but he looks like his personality is non existent."

She arched a black eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

She sucked her teeth and gestured towards the two boys. "Look at the way he's brooding at Itachi. It seems like he has an attitude problem."

She nodded in understanding. "That's completely true, but maybe that's just the way he acts towards his brother."

She shrugged. "I doubt that. His face seems like it's usually angry or clean as a slate."

Awai rolled her blue eyes. "Make a choice Sakura, either you want to fuck him or he's a complete dick, which one is it?"

"He could be both! Most boys are fuckable, but with a bad attitude like some of the guys I work with," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyways, I don't get why Itachi doesn't bring him around more," she started while watching them interact, "he really is perf."

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke doesn't like visiting him at work."

She looked taken back. "Really? Why? What nineteen year old boy doesn't want to visit an adult movie set where his older brother works?"

She tried to stifle her laughter. "Sasuke's apparently different alright? I respect him for that. Not coming here just to watch people have sex."

"Eh," she began with a shrug of her shoulders, "I still think he's lame. I don't want him anymore, you can have him."

"Pft, you're a lesbian, shut the fuck up," she stated while lightly shoving her on the shoulder.

She shoved back. "Hey, the threesome was a possibility and the only way I'd put my hands on him by accident while a girl was there."

She shook her head once more. "He's probably not even like that. Sasuke just seems, pretty much reserved and not the type to fuck someone just because."

"Well he could be," she mumbled while running a hand through her hair, "I mean, he doesn't seem like the dating type either."

"You're right, but he can't be a virgin, he's just too hot for that," Sakura stated while sizing him up and down even more.

Awai shrugged and stopped peeking around the corner. "You're right, but you know he always could be. Would it be awkward if we asked Itachi?"

She joined her in leaning completely against the wall. "Hell yeah it'd be awkward. Can we just drop this? I feel like such a stalker right now."

She scoffed. "You? I feel like I'm going against my beliefs in being a lesbian just because he looks like a dyke."

Her mouth fell agape. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does! Those high cheekbones, spiky hair, no facial hair, perfect eyebrows, feminine like shape of the face. Dyke all the way," she stated while marking things off on her fingers.

Sakura couldn't help the laughter that spilled out her lips. "He still has man features."

She shrugged. "So? Dyke features are dyke features. Some dykes even have man features."

She rolled her eyes. "But we know Sasuke's not a dyke–."

"What are you two doing behind this wall?" Itachi asked while rounding the corner.

The two looked at each other before Awai spoke up. "Sakura wants to fuck your little brother."

She smacked the girl hard on the arm. "She wants have a threesome with him!"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed while smacking her back.

A small smile graced his lips. "Let's just film this scene and then you can go back to thinking about fucking my brother. Agreed?"

The two girls shared a look and nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

He sucked his teeth as he looked at the time on his phone for twentieth time. His brother's thirty minutes were about to be up, not to mention he was really sick of waiting in his car. There isn't much to do in his car, so he grew bored within the first five minutes. He also had to suppress the urge to drive away and come back later, but he knew he'd regret it in the end. So he stuck it out in his car while ignoring the calls of the friends he was trying escape in the first place. He shrugged it off and stepped out the car for some air. He could only smell new car smell air freshener for short amounts of time.

He folded his arms as he leaned against the hood of his Camaro. Sasuke rolled his eyes as his brother's one minute ended. He really didn't want to go inside and light a fire under his brother's ass while he was filming a girl on girl scene. He'd prefer to stand outside against the hood of his car. He sighed in slight frustration and watched the entrance to the mansion. Obviously his brother was done with what he was doing because people started coming out of the large house and going to their cars.

His face deadpanned. Of course his brother would have to be last one out. He fought the urge to pull out his cell phone again to check the time and possibly call his brother, but he didn't. Instead he folded his arms tighter and glared at the entrance of the mansion, hoping that his brother would come out. All that came out of course were more workers happy that a day's work was finally over, and not his flesh and blood like he was hoping. He rolled his eyes as he spotted his brother about to walk out, only to get called back inside.

He sucked his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. His brother was impossible. Sasuke's eyes landed on his shoes. He hoped if he didn't watch the door like a hawk then maybe his brother would magically appear and they could get the fuck out of there. Once he noticed a shadow near his feet, he looked up hoping it was brother, but to his disappointment it was a girl. A girl with pink hair. He tried not to do a double take, but he couldn't help it. He honestly wondered what her job was, because it couldn't be a porn star. With hair like that and innocence present in her aura, she couldn't be.

He thickly swallowed when he noticed she was walking towards him, due to her car parked next to his. He looked at the lime green Mustang next to him and nodded. Obviously whatever she did, it paid well. He tried not to watch her go to her car door as he looked her up in and down in confirmation that she couldn't be a porn star. With the sunglasses on her face, he honestly couldn't tell. The body for sure was perfect, but the fact that he couldn't see her face made it hard to decide.

He thought she could read his mind when she took her sunglasses off and gave him a smile. "You're Sasuke right?"

His tried not to look taken back by the knowledge of his name and kept his usual passive face. "Yes I am."

She put a lock of pink hair behind her ear before walking around her car to get a closer look at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura. I work with your brother," she finished while sticking out a hand to him.

Sasuke momentarily looked at it before taking it into his own. He was impressed by her firm grip before dropping her hand. "That's great, but where's my brother?"

His straight forwardness put a smile to her lips. She was right about his personality for sure. "Um, I saw him talking to one of the co-directors. I can try and hurry him the fuck up if you want?"

"That'd be great actually," he stated with a small smirk.

Sakura nodded and put her sunglasses back on. "I'll be right back then."

He watched her retreating form and began to think to himself. She worked with Itachi, but that didn't signify what she actually did. He just wanted to know if he was about to befriend a porn star without even trying to. It wasn't like he thought all female porn stars were after what was in his pants, but the couple times he's been around the set, females usually don't mind letting him know that he was wanted. Which of course he turned them down, due to the fact he stopped his playboy ways after his junior year in high school when things got too messy and girls got too clingy for his tastes.

So this Sakura female talking to him just made him curious and throw his guard up by nature. Was she after his dick or she was simply trying to be nice? He could tell she genuine, but girls never failed to surprise him. She did surprise him when she returned with Itachi in less than two minutes. He instantly glared at his brother as he came through the mansion doors with the girl next to him. They were obviously talking about something interesting with smiles present on their faces.

It just caused Sasuke to grimace more as they approached. "C'mon Itachi, let's go."

He shrugged at Sakura. "I see you've met my moody brother."

She nodded and took her sunglasses off once more. "Yup, I have."

He rolled his eyes at the comment. "Can we please go look for the condo key?"

Sakura looked over at the older Uchiha. "Which condo?"

"The one loft one with no neighbors," Itachi replied while ignoring his brother's attitude towards wanting to leave.

Her eyes brightened. "Ooh, you left that key at the condo with the infinity pool. Remember the party we had there a couple weeks ago?"

He smiled. "You're right. Thank you Sakura."

She smiled in return. "You're welcome. I'll just go now since I can tell Sasuke wants to snap your neck, so bye. Enjoy the condo Sasuke," she stated before getting into her car and driving off.

The brother's shared a look. "I hate you," Sasuke mumbled before hopping in the driver's seat of the car.

Itachi sighed. "I know, Sasuke. I know."

* * *

She smiled to herself as she drove home. The younger Uchiha was definitely hotter up close and personal. It was a shame his attitude needed work like she thought. She shrugged her shoulders to herself and turned up her car radio. The attitude was something she could get over with a face, voice, height, and body like that. Her green eyes rolled at her thoughts. Her mind honestly thought she had a chance with the younger Uchiha. Or it was what between her legs that wanted him more than she did.

She hated being an adult movie star for that main reason. She was always horny and she always saw people as sexual objects. She doesn't even remember the last time she went on a date with someone that was genuinely romantic and didn't end with her naked in someone's bed. Sure, the sex was always great in all, but she honestly missed being treated like a lady. She missed having a man open doors for her, taking her out to dinner, riding in someone else's car and being driven, waking up in someone's bed in just her underclothes because it was comfortable to sleep in, and more importantly being complimented correctly.

The last time she had a boyfriend was her sophomore year of high school. He was great at the time, and everything she wanted in a boy, but he always wanted something she wasn't ready to give a lot of the time, sex. It was laughable to her about how different she used to be. How she used to think sex was something done between two people in love, hah. That all changed when she had her first one night stand with the best lay of her life. After that, she couldn't stop thinking about sex. She wanted to do it anytime, anywhere. It soon became her second priority over more important things in life.

She was sure she was a sex addict for a while until her friends cut her off and told her she needed to stop. She couldn't believe how empty she felt, in more ways than one. She was able to have a normal sex life again after she was cut off cold turkey for two months. She treated sex like a luxury, until she met a new oversexed friend that was just as crazy as she was before. That was also the friend who got her to try out for porn along side with her. Once she got into porn, she knew she could never get out.

Sakura realized within her first week of working, that she loved sex. She loved the tastes, the smells, the interaction between two or more people, the anticipation, the sensations, and the most important moment when your body was able to reach it's peak and slowly let go. She loved those things and more, which made her realize that porn was the perfect job for her. Even if she wanted a boyfriend, he'd have to be a porn star or really okay with her job, both of which she didn't want.

Porn star relationships never lasted. Sure, both porn stars would be okay for a while, but things always took a turn for the worst when jealous streaks would come out. Then having a normal boyfriend who was okay with your job wasn't that great either since it meant to her, that he never really cared. If he didn't care that some guy or girl or both at the same time would be sexing her up on cameral, then she had a problem. She wanted someone to care about her. Someone to give dirty looks when a man looked at her too hard, an arm to latch onto when she went shopping, maybe even someone to tell her to quit her job because he could take care of her without her working.

Her face grew sad as she stopped at a red light. She was asking for too much. Those things never happened to porn stars. Especially not some sex crazed teenage girl like her. She was young; she had a couple more years to be thinking about settling down. The thought of it shouldn't make her that sad, but of course it always did. It sometimes put her in slumps where she'd sit at home, watch old porn movies of herself, drink bottles of rum, and eat cartons of ice cream just because it made her feel better. Well she knew one thing, Sasuke most likely wasn't the guy to take the pain away, he seemed like the type to only add.

* * *

He licked his lips before finally stating the words resting in his mind. "Who is that girl to you?"

Itachi stopped looking out the window and back to his little brother. "Sakura? I work with her. Why do you want to know?"

He shook his head and kept his eyes focused on the road. "I just wanted to know."

"You never just want to know anything," he mumbled while looking at him with curiosity.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's ability to pry into whatever came out of his mouth. "Actually I do. She had to be close to you in order for you to talk to her about me."

He nodded at the answer. "I never really said anything. I just told her I have a brother named Sasuke her age. I never revealed anything about you if that's what you're wondering."

He looked over at his brother during the red light. "No, I wasn't really wondering that, but it's good to know."

He shrugged. "Well, I don't talk about you at work, just like you asked me to."

"I just said don't talk about me to people who ask. Like the females you film who want to get in my pants," he retorted while turning the steering wheel.

A small smile formed on his lips at what happened between him, Sakura, and Awai. "Yes little brother, I understand."

He noticed the smile and frowned. "Stop laughing at me mentally at my expense."

"It's not my fault we're both attractive," Itachi stated while reaching for his cell phone.

"That might be true, but at least people at your job already know you're the director and only that. Some people still think I'm something they can have the chance to take home for the night," he mumbled with annoyance.

Itachi shrugged once more. "You did the same to females before, now let them do it to you."

He narrowed his eyes at his brother as they pulled into the driveway of the condo where the key was. "Get the fuck out my car and get the key please."

He smiled before opening the door. "Well since you said please."

Sasuke shook his head at his older brother before leaning back into his chair with a fold of his arms. All he wanted was the key to a condo, not a reminder of his past.

* * *

**Review please! :D**

**-Kinky**


End file.
